To Live As Sanada Yukimura
by Mardy96
Summary: This fanfic tells about my imagination about Yukimura's marriage life... This is my first time of writing something of this sort, please don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

In the land of the rising sun, the birds are chirping happily and the cherry blossoms bloom with indescribable beauty. There is no day comparable to this kind of day to Sarutobi Sasuke, who is sitting on one of the branches of his favourite tree in the garden located in the Takeda clan residence, enjoying the majestically beautiful scenery in front of him. Posing himself in his regular 'ninja' pose, he lets out a sigh along with his legendary quote, "Yare Yare…" as he saw a boy with rich brown hair and a red hairband around his head being tossed to the gorgeous blue sky in before of his very own eyes. "Wow… nice throw." Commented the shinobi, observing how far the boy, known as Sanada Yukimura was thrown. It is not an abnormal experience for the shinobi, watching things like this. He's used to it, and all he can do is to ignore it if he really doesn't want to care about it.

"What's the matter, Oyakata-sama?" he inquired, getting down from the tree. The one he called Oyakata-sama, is no other than Takeda Shingen himself. "That fool Yukimura…" muttered the older man, putting his hand on his hips. "He is too naïve indeed, like an overgrown child, isn't he, Sasuke?" Sasuke crossed his hands while throwing a sigh of depression. "I couldn't agree more, Oyakata-sama…"

FLASHBACK

Sanada Yukimura hums happily while he's walking down the hallway to Takeda Shingen's room. Before pulling the door open, he announces his presence with great confidence and passion like he always does. "Sanada Yukimura has come to your service, Oyakata-sama!"

"Come in, Yukimura." replied Shingen, smiling as he saw Yukimura pulling the door open. The boy bows politely and kneels in front of his master. "What is the reason of you calling me, Oyakata-sama?" surprisingly, Takeda Shingen is silent for a few moments and Yukimura waits patiently for his orders. He expected that Shingen will give him military tasks or tell him about a new campaign. Kai has been very peaceful recently, so he had hoped that he can have his muscles stretched after such a long rest.

"It's been a long time since you went back to Ueda, huh, Yukimura?" said Shingen. Yukimura stares at his lord with confusion, "Ueda?" he asked. "Is there something wrong, Oyakata-sama?"

"You must have missed your father as much as he missed you." continued Shingen.

"—Yes… I do miss home sometimes… I wonder how that old man has been doing…" replied Yukimura with a chuckle.

"What about Akihime? It would be cruel to separate a husband and a wife for a long time…"

"Aki-chan?" Yukimura's face blushed as he repeated that name.

"Besides, I didn't see you write to her since last year… she must be expecting you to come home, now that war is over."

Yukimura throws himself into a deep silent when Shingen mentioned his wife. It's true that he hadn't seen her for ages and he scolds himself for forgetting her. It's not that he doesn't want to write to her, but he doesn't want her to worry. Should he tell her how much soldiers he killed on the battlefield? Should he tell her about the wounds he got after battling with the Dokuganryu or should he tell her about how much Mori Motonari tortured him during their encounter? He finally decided that it would be alright if he keeps on being calm and endures the pain all by himself. He doesn't need to tell Aki about all that. Plus, he doesn't have skills to write letters as beautifully as the others does. It would shameful if Aki reads it.

"I think you should go back for a while…" concluded Shingen. "Just think of this as a vacation."

"Va-va-va-cation? Please! Anything but a vacation!" shouted Yukimura, nearly faint due to shock.

"If you don't like it, think of it as a break, or a rest, you've done so many things for me Yukimura. The Sanada could use your help for a certain amount of time in Ueda…"

"But what if anything happens to you while I'm away?"

"Yukimura! Do you think I'd give up hope easily? Kai is in peace, I don't need you for now…"

"but-but-Oyakat-t" before he could finish his words, he was sent flying to the sky with a great punch from the Tiger of Kai.

FLASHBACK ENDS

While Sasuke and Shingen are discussing concerning of Yukimura, the warrior is seen panting after running with all his strength. He suddenly kneels in front of Shingen and bows deeply. "Oyakata-sama! I'm bothered about my absence here. I fear that I won't be here when you need me…"

Shingen's frown turns into a warm smile and instead of punching his retainer like he often does; he pats him on the head and explains, "Yukimura! We are samurai, we have blood to pass, and that blood must be passed to our children, so that our clans would not simply vanish without leaving a mark on the pages of history. I, Takeda Shingen have assured my clan's survival, I have children to nurture, so that they will do what I cannot do while I'm alive, but this is not about me." He paused, allowing Yukimura to stand.

"This is about you! Family is important, Yukimura! Once you have children, you will teach them how to continue the legacy of the Sanada. Loyalty, Boldness, Diligence, I bet those are what you are going to teach them as they grow. Now, go back to Ueda and show me what the Sanada can do!"

Yukimura's eyes brighten and he is clenching his fist. "O-O-yakata-sama! I see… forgive me for not seeing what you meant from the first place! Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, will accomplish the task you gave me!" in a blink of an eye, he is gone packing his things.

From far, Sasuke is watching him in his room, and he tries to break the silence, "Danna, you must be very excited to go back to Ueda, ne?" he said with a teasing tone and that smirk has never leave his face as stare at Yukimura's face. Out of the blue, Yukimura's face goes as red as a tomato, knowing what Sasuke meant. "What-Sasuke!"

"I didn't say anything. There's no need to be mad… (Smirking very obviously)"

"Ggrrr! Ahhh! (Still blushing madly) Nevermind!"

"And aren't you supposed to pack your things, Danna? Why are you holding a brush and a piece of paper? (Mocking) Or….. are you writing to Lady Aki?"

"Yes!- And I want you to send it for me… A shinobi like you will reach there in no time… I want her to know that I'll be home."

"Oh Yeah? Let me see it."

Yukimura made a few attempts of keeping the letter away from Sasuke, but even a mighty warrior cannot win against the agility of a ninja.

"Sasuke? Give it back!"

"Relax, Danna… I'll read it aloud- 'Dear Aki, I woke up late and ate at least 30 sticks of Dango this morning… appetite has never been the same without you here…' – this sounds interesting…"

"Sasuke!" retorted Yukimura. His cheeks are redder than his armor. He covers his ears to avoid the humiliation, but Sasuke's laugh can be heard clearly as he finishes the last sentence, "I'll be back to Ueda as soon as I can and lastly, I hope you will not welcome me with that spear of yours at the gate. Sincerely, your husband, Sanada Yukimura."

"It sounds worse when you read it…" Yukimura said, covering his entire body with his blanket to avoid aye contact with Sasuke.

"Hey, can you at least write something exquisite to your wife who you haven't seen for a year?"

"It would have been much better if you left me alone when I was writing! Moreover, I am a warrior, not a scholar…" replied Yukimura, revealing himself after long moments of stillness in his blanket.

His eyes start to illustrate somewhat of grief and frustration and his lips was bit while his hands are clutching on his armor. "Huh…. Alright, I'll help you with the letter…" said Sasuke, realizing that he was lost before the war was even started. "Really?" asked Yukimura with overwhelming happiness.

Later…

"Oh, thank you Sasuke! You're my best friend ever! Now depart to Ueda and deliver the letter... I'm sure I can't catch up with you along the way, so I'll leave when you come back! See you soon!" said Yukimura, with two sticks of dango in each of his hands.

"Danna, I doubt she's going to believe that you wrote this."

"Nah, don't act so pessimistic, Sasuke. Everything is going to be fine." consoled Yukimura. He is smiling broadly._ Danna, why do you always torturing me like this?_

"I guess..." he replied, moving from branch to branch as swift as an eagle.

"Good Luck, Sasuke!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Departure

"Eh? Kasuga-chan!" exclaimed Sarutobi Sasuke, with Yukimura's letter in his grasp. His swift movements stopped as his eyes were casted on the blonde ninja. "Sarutobi Sasuke…" she muttered under her breath. Her face undoubtedly shows that she is annoyed, after being called with such playful and flirtarous tone.

Though they are about feets away, Kasuga can see Sasuke's smiling face clearly. "What a coincidence." she started, with a frown that makes Sasuke's heart beats faster as she begins to draw closer to him. _Wow… look at that face… she's so cute…_ "What are you doing here? Are you on an errand?" she asked. By seconds, both shinobi are standing on the same branch, of a tree in a forest, miles away from Kai.

It took a few moments for Sasuke to reply Kasuga's question, and it is surprising indeed how patient Kasuga is, waiting for an answer from the man she hates the most. "I'm deeply touched of seeing how much you've missed me, my dear Kasuga…" he replied. That smirk of his has never changed from the moment they first met until now.

"Why you….. If only you're not Takeda Shingen's shinobi, I would have killed you at the first place!"

"Come on, Kasuga… just confess it… I know my cunning skills and handsome looks are irresistible, even for a woman like you!"

"Sa-sarutobi Sasuke, cut it off! Stop teasing me like that! It's not funny!"

"Alright, I'll stop….. for now."

From that jokey demeanor, Sasuke suddenly turns into his serious self, staring at Kasuga with his sharp and deep eyes. "I suppose you have some interesting news to be informed to the Tiger of Kai, huh, Kasuga?" Kasuga nodded. _How did he know… _

"Very well. I shall leave you at this moment!" he replied, leaving Kasuga dumbfounded by his seriousness just now. "Perhaps, you are not as bad as I thought… Sarutobi Sasuke." said Kasuga, quiet enough to prevent Sasuke from hearing it.

As soon as she was about to continue her way to Kai, she saw Sasuke in front of her, putting on his mocking face, "What the… not again." Snorted Kasuga. "Oi! Kasuga-chan! I forgot something! Tell your Kenshin-sama that I will not lose to him! Someday, you will fall for me! And that is a promise!"

"Get lost already, you monkey!"

After Sasuke delivered the letter…. And Yukimura is waiting for him with great anticipation.

"How was her reaction?" asked the panicky Sanada Yukimura.

"Hey, you were the one who told me not to be pessimistic, danna. Calm down, won't you?"

"I can't, Sasuke. I just can't. I ate 50 sticks of Dango, cups of tea and took an hour of nap, but still, I can't calm down like you told me to. I'm anxious…"

"Wow… doesn't sound like you're anxious at all…." Commented Sasuke, with his arms crossed. "Well, what do you know? You aren't married yet!" protested Yukimura.

"At least, I know how to act like a married man." I wonder how Lady Aki can tolerate with your naivety, danna… Yukimura's face flushed red, he doesn't know how to react to such an answer. Sasuke can't help to smile at his master's response. "Stop acting cute, danna…"

"Sasuke…?" asked Yukimura.

"….yeah?"

"Am I really that bad?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know…. Perhaps, a bad husband?"

"…."

"Sasuke?"

"God! Why did you created him with such an innocent face and voice?" thought Sasuke. "Now, I feel even more guilty to tell him the truth!"

"Your silence makes me wonder, Sasuke… "

"…..Your not bad, danna…. You're just inexperienced, that's all…"

"(Smiles brightly) Really? Do you think Aki will forgive me for what I've done?"

"Well, if I remembered her expression when she received 'your' letter, It's obvious that…"

"Uh-huh?"

"No."

"That is really grea-What?"

"That is the TRUTH, danna…"

"That's it! I'm not going back to Ueda!" shouted Yukimura, turning his back from Sasuke, but Sasuke is way, way too fast.

"Don't even think about running away! It's just going to get worse…" explained Sasuke, grasping hard the young warrior's headband.

"Release me!"

"Remember, it's Oyakata-sama's command for you to go back to Ueda…"

"(sigh) all right. But I don't guarantee we'll come back alive…"

"Who says 'we'? Please! I'm not going with you…"

"But, but you're like, my best friend in this whole world…"

"Speaking like that won't get you anywhere close to persuade me coming with you…"

"Oh… (puppy eyes)"

"Argh! Cut it out! Whatever you do, I won't do as you want me to!"

At last, Yukimura is ready to go…..

Along with Sasuke.

"Are you ready, Sasuke? We're all in this together, right? Dead or alive." asked the enthusiastic warrior on his horse.

"Whatever…" replied the shinobi, on a tree beside his master.

"….I'll take that as a yes…"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Walking Through The Memoirs

The Ueda Castle is in sight. It is the glorious home of the prestigious clan, the Sanada. It's where most of the people Yukimura cares about lives. His father, his mother and not to forget, his own beloved wife, Akihime. As Yukimura and Sasuke arrive at the entrance gate of the castle, the guard was taken aback of their presence and exclaimed, "Yukimura-sama! Yukimura-sama is here! Open the gate!" Yukimura can't help to laugh at the guard's clumsy act. He takes a deep breath and says, "Well, I guess some things don't change at all…"

The gate is now opened. "Finally… home." Said Yukimura, with a bright smile on his innocent face. He begins to walk around the castle compound. (of course, with Sasuke by his side). He can see the familiar Zen Garden, where he used to play in his childhood. Sasuke, being a little tired after such a long journey running, decided to take a nap under a cherry blossoms tree near him. He yawns and muttered, "this place hasn't change, isn't it? I will just rest here for a while… Zzzzz…." Yukimura eyes brighten out of the blue. "Sasuke!" he shouted, and his shout suddenly wakes Sasuke from his deep slumber. "Do you always have to be enthusiastic in everything you say?" retorted Sasuke. Surprisingly, Yukimura successfully ignored Sasuke and examines the tree where Sasuke was sleeping, as if he is searching for something. "This tree…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's just a tree… what's so special about it?"

"(Eyes widened) Ha…. Here it is…"

"What is it, danna?"

"Read it for yourself…"

"You mean, it's a writing? Now, why're you smiling like that? I smell something fishy…"

Sasuke leans forward to read it and all of the sudden, he is speechless. Yukimura slapped his back and asks with a cheerful tone, "What do you think?"

"When did this…?"

FLASHBACK

"Danna, stop climbing that tree, it's too dangerous!" warned the young ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke. Instead of listening to the older, the excited child, who was Yukimura continues his climbing and says, "Don't worry, Sasuke, I can do it! A Sanada can do anyt," before the child could finish his words, he loses his grasp. Fortunately, Sasuke was there to catch him. If he hadn't do so, Yukimura could've got broken bones, or worse. And if that happens, Lord Masayuki (Yuki's father) would get very, very, very mad…

Sasuke gently puts Yukimura on the ground and the child's face was flushed with anger. "Sasuke! You should've let me fall!"

"Why must I do so?"

"Father said to have a scar is the proof that a man is a brave one!"

"I'm sure that Lord Masayuki wouldn't like his son to have scars because of this…"

"Arrgh! I hate you!"

"Then continue that way…"

"Why you…. You were always watching out for me, supervising me, keeeping me away from any danger… treating me like I'm a master for you to die for…"

"Danna…"

"I don't like it at all!"

"That's what a ninja does for his master…"

"but…. But…. (cries) I don't want to be your master! I want to be your friend!"

"Friend…?"

"Yeah! Protecting each other like friends!"

"Friends…? Danna and I… friends…?"

"(wipes the tears and smiles) Sasuke, Give me your shuriken…"

"For what?"

"Let us make an oath, on this very tree… that we will treat each other as friends, forever…"

After a few moments, they both smiled as they glance at the carving. _Yukimura Sasuke Friends Always_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Though no words came out from Sasuke's mouth, from his slight smile, Yukimura knows that he remembers… the beginning of their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

Whazzup guys! It's been ages since I updated right? My exams are over and now I have time to focus on writing… and so here it is… I'll try and update as soon as possible. Have fun reading! ^^

Reviews are deeply appreciated.

It sure is nice to be home once again. He then realize that Oyakata-sama's idea of going home is not that bad. The cheerful Sanada Yukimura is then greeted by a court lady with a warm, motherly smile, and he returned the smile gracefully while bowing. "My, my, Yukimura-sama, what were you thinking, leaving Ueda for such a long time? Sasuke-kun, you should have reminded him how everyone here had anticipated his return, especially Akihime-sama." Yukimura chuckles nervously, scratching his head innocently as they are passing the hallways of the large, majestic castle of the Sanada clan. Yukimura had already known where they are heading, and spontaneously his body shakes with fear, anxiety and unease. They finally reach a room, which Yukimura acknowledges so well, the painting of a terrifying feared oni on the shoji (door) perfectly describes the person in it. The court lady kneels politely before the door. "They have arrived, Lord Masayuki." After a few moments, a stern, firm reply came. "Let them in." Hearing her landlord's respond, she gesture both Yukimura and Sasuke to come inside the room, bowing again before leaving.

At the centre of the grandly furnished room, an old man was sitting in a much reposed manner, with a smoking pipe in his hand and a fan in the other. Wrinkles were all over his visage but the air of might and virtue is still lingering about him. This man is the head of the Sanada clan, Sanada Masayuki. A glimpse of him would have reminded anyone of Takeda Shingen. Sasuke knelt, lowering his head upon seeing this man, who he sees as his master and Yukimura bowed deeply.

"Pardon me for not coming back for such a long time… Father."

He took a glance at his face and smiled. The man suddenly got up and frowned. Even Sasuke was startled, and Yukimura, was shivering and maybe he would end up pissing himself. To be honest, in the mighty warrior's life, he had only feared three people. His Oyakata-sama, Lord Sanada Masayuki – his father, and his cherished Akihime. The fan was raised, and it appeared like the man is aiming for the warrior's head. "Masayuki-sama!" Sasuke gasped as Lord Masayuki yelled mightily like he was facing an enemy and stroke his fan to his son's head, but to Yukimura's surprise it resulted in a gentle, harmless hit. He opened his eyes and saw his father putting on his usual strict face.

"How dare you to show yourself after forgetting about your old man?" There is an air of silence for a quite amount of time.

"Father. Pardon me! I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura am guilty for neglecting you! Hit me, father! I would not object to anything you would do to me."

Sasuke was about to interfere, as Lord Masayuki's large hand ruffle through his son's hair. His frown has ceased to turn into a longing smile. "Welcome home, Nobushige." Yukimura's eyes were glinting as he heard that name. His father was the only one who calls him by his formal name. "Father…" Sasuke's lips curve slightly as he watched Lord Masayuki patting his son's shoulder. Out of the blue, Masayuki's eyes turn to Sasuke. "You've done a good job, Sasuke. I'm sorry if he had troubled you." Sasuke bowed to his lord's praise. "It is my duty, Masayuki-sama. Danna did a brilliant job and he did not trouble me at all." _If only you knew, Masayuki-sama…_

Thus, Lord Masayuki, his son, Yukimura and Sasuke sit down enjoying their tea as the young enthusiastic warrior told his war experience in his fiery way. Sasuke shook his head disapprovingly while his father listened attentively and sometimes laughed. Yukimura was glad as Masayuki told him, "You've grown the way I wanted, Nobushige. Worthy and deserves to lead the Sanada clan to glory and prosperity! Shingen did a great job indeed. However…" Yukimura sipped his tea, waiting for his father's words. "When would you give me grandchildren?" Good timing. He bursted his tea right on Sasuke's face. "Chi- Children?" he asked, his face flushed red, Akihime's face was on his mind. Lord Masayuki nodded. "Yes. Don't you think it's time, Nobushige?" Yukimura looked down; his face was even redder than his armor. Seeing his reaction, Masayuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then his foot was on the table and his fan pointed to his son's face. "Don't tell me… you haven't touched her yet?" Sasuke tries hard to contain his laughter upon seeing his Danna's reaction to his father's accusation. "Masayuki-sama, your son is even more pure than Lady Aki herself…" he thought. "EHHHH?" Yukimura exclaimed, defensively got up. "Of course I have!" Aware of the matter in his son's mind, Masayuki continued, "Not the hand touching, hugging thing, skin brushing, I mean, Nobushige… the husband and wife thing, you know?" Yukimura wailed, full of embarrassment and innocence. "I know! It's just that…" he muttered. Sasuke and Masayuki waited for him to continue. The atmosphere was too tense for Yukimura. "That's our secret, okay? I don't think I should tell you our bedroom matters!" Masayuki and Sasuke shook heads and exchanged disappointed glances. "Nobushige. I won't live long. At least, I want to see your little ones before I leave. At least, I would be rest assured that you had passed your blood. There would be continuation of the Sanada legacy. Go and see Akihime. I'm sure both of you had so much to say after being apart for so long."

His father's words echoed in his head as he walks beside Sasuke, heading to his room. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke had a bad feeling when he turned to his Danna. His lips were pouted. Sanada Yukimura's ultimate attack is unleashed. His cute face.

"What?" replied Sasuke. Yukimura frowned, there's a sad look in his eyes.

"I love Aki. I really do." Sasuke put his hand on his Danna's shoulder.

"I know, Danna. Relax. And I know, she loves you too." Yukimura smiled a little.

"Maybe I'm too absorbed with battles and wars that I'm… awkward when it comes to such physical relationship. But I love her, sincerely. Do you feel that way when you're with Kasuga? You know, awkward, shy, maybe?"

Sasuke pondered about that for a while. Please! He's a lady's charmer. He's all sly and skilled when it comes to womanizing. Besides, a ninja must be equipped with excellent skills of love making… just in case it is needed. But now he has to make Yukimura feel better, so… "It's normal Danna… after a while you'd get natural with it. It's a man's nature, trust me. Like I said, you're just inexperienced. That's all." Yukimura's eyes were brightening with pleasure at Sasuke's words. "Thanks. You always know what to say, Sasuke!" The shinobi, on the other hand forced a smile. "But I'm worried, though" the warrior suddenly said. His sulky expression returns. At the same time, a servant came up to Yukimura and bowed. "Yukimura-sama, we have prepared lots of dango for your return. I hope you would have some." A bright smile flashed. "REALLY?! Sweet! All of you are so generous! Of course I would have some, no, all of them!" As Yukimura hums happily, tailing the servant, Sasuke sighed again. "Danna, are you really worried?" and followed his master nonetheless.

NEXT, Our Yuki is finally meeting Aki… wait for the update. I'll do my best… sorry for my bad English, it's not my mother tongue… ^^


	5. Chapter 5: To Be In Your Arms Again

"Sasuke." There is an indescribable tension in Yukimura's voice, as well on his eyebrows. His fists are clenched tightly, like he was going to face an inevitable danger. Well, technically, he is. Now, here is our Sanada Yukimura, collecting himself, rubbing his temples in front of the door of his room, where he was close, close to meeting his dearly missed wife, though he is not sure how Aki would react to him showing up later. "I'm going." He announced, trying to look confident to Sasuke. The shinobi nodded encouragingly.

"Now, that's the spirit, Danna! Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"Sasuke, as a shinobi, no, as a friend, you would stay by my side and help me right?" he said eagerly, grabbing the ninja's shoulder. "Of course, Danna. You can always call me when you needed help." Sasuke's assuring manner helps him to calm down. He was ready, because he always had Sasuke to assist him. He silently thanked God that he was granted to have Sasuke serving him, as a true, trusted, reliable friend. May God bless him.

"Then, I'll be going. Wish me luck, Sasu…" he decided to take one final gaze at his confidante, only to find… he is not there! When you think about it, there is always this something Sasuke does best as a ninja. That is, escaping! He turns to face the door. There is no turning back. He could take out an army, why would he run away from a girl, his wife whom he was supposed to have authority on? Come on, Sanada Yukimura. You can do this! He takes a deep breath and slides the door opened. Wow… the room is pitch black that he sees nothing. It is like the person in here is mourning. Wait a sec- mourning? That does not sound good.

"Aki. I'm home. Are you here?" he was already one foot inside of the room, but a dark aura instantly engulfs him. He tried to call her again, but still, no response was heard. He walks in further, only to discover the source of the aura. It was from his wife, kneeling on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Her long brunette hair is let down.

"Kami-sama. Tell me, why did I marry that man? Did I marry him to suffer waiting for him, unaware whether he's alive or not? Did I marry him to wait for his letters, which are not his letters anyway, written by that ninja, what's his name again, ah, that Sasuke. Did I? Was it for the title? Sanada Akihime, the wife of the Young Tiger. I love him truly, but does he love me? If he does, he would not have left me waiting like this, wouldn't he? He would have not been scared to touch me when we are in bed, wouldn't he? He hates me, doesn't he? I should have killed him. I'm going to. The moment he steps into the room, I would…"

Yukimura continued to listen, but the longer he listened, his wife's mumblings are beginning to sound like a mantra from a mad monk, so slowly, he wisely took steps to get out of the room, until a dagger was thrown, being only inches from his head on the wall. Yukimura shrieked, facing his wife and smiled. "Aki-chan! It's been a long time ne? It seems like you're not in a good mood, it's that time of the month huh? So, I'll be going, we'll talk later. Jya~" but his headband is grasped, instantly. "Sasuke, help…"

Sasuke, who is standing on a tree nearby, shakes his head as mutters his legendary quote, "Yare, Yare, Danna… It's not my problem."

"Sanada Yukimura…" whispered Akihime, drawing her spear. "Fight."

"Aki-chan. Argh!" he was refrained from speaking. Fortunately he is vigilant and quick enough to draw his spear and block Aki's attacks successfully. Their spears clash and the battle turns more serious. She is seriously attempting to hurt him. "Aki-chan, stop it." No matter how hard she attacks, Yukimura would always be able to overcome her. Well to have the guts to assault Sanada Yukimura… that is something. In no time, she was pinned on the floor by her husband. There is a smile of triumph and satisfaction on his face, but that smile gradually fades as he saw her eyes, clear as crystal. A few seconds then, tears began to fall down her delicate cheeks. Her meek sobs are heard. Yukimura looses his grip, out of guilt.

"Idiot! Stupid! Why do you bother to come back?"

"Aki-chan. I…" Yukimura's eyes soften. "Miss you. Sorry."

He turned his head away, but Akihime could see tints of red oh his ears, and his whole face turns red as he felt her grip around his neck. It was gentle, tender and affectionate, like the way she had always embraced him. He closes his eyes and deepens the embrace. Oh, how much he loves her. Her scent, as calming as the sakura, her hair, which is as smooth as silk and her smile, how he longed to see that smile once again.

"When you were away. I felt like I was dying. I wondered to myself. Whether you're safe, or having cuts and wounds all over your body. Whether you survived or gone. When the war ended, you didn't tell me anything. It kills me, Yukimura… not physically but inside I felt helpless, like it's not worthy enough to live without you. Now you're here, I…" Yukimura could feel his chest getting wet and somehow he felt like crying as well.

"Aki… I didn't want you to worry. That's why I didn't write or tell you anything. You wouldn't want to know how many cuts I've got, how many men I killed or how depressing it is to miss you everyday… I want you to see me happy, like I am now. Cheer up; I'm here, back in your arms. You can hit me later but for now, let me just hold you like this."

"Yukimura… I'm glad…" she glanced up and beamed at him. That smile reminded him of something happened years ago, before he went to the service of Takeda Shingen.

FLASHBACK

He was all set. All that he had to do is to get on his horse and his journey would start. His family was all there to send him off, including his wife, who wore a worried expression on her graceful face. God, she's so beautiful in her pink kimono. It was a perfect view. The petals of the cherry blossoms were floating over her in a placid way. Just looking at her made Sanada Yukimura blushed like crazy. As he fixed all his things on his horse, he began to say goodbye to his family members. His father, his mother and the others.

"Make sure you take good care of him, Sasuke! Listen Nobushige, don't cause any trouble for the Takeda clan. When you come home, I want to see you as a man." Lord Masayuki patted his son's head while grinning at his loyal ninja. Sasuke bowed and Yukimura, as usual assuring his father he would be all right, excitedly.

Finally, his eyes were casted on his wife, and he looked away for a second, to regain his composure.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye." He said, scratching his head.

"… You know I don't like it when you say goodbye. It makes me feel like you're not coming back…"

"I see… I'll be back. It's a promise."

"That's more like it. Then I'll make a promise too."

"What is it?"

"That… no matter how long, how many years it would take for you to come back, I'll greet you home with the same smile when I sent you off."

Yukimura's heart skipped a beat as she said it. "Aki-chan… I" suddenly, he felt her soft lips on his cheek. That made wanted to rip his hearts out, because he was extremely elated. When he rode off, the single thing that kept playing in his mind was her smile, and that made his stayed strong through anything. So that he could see that smile again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you did remember your promise?" Yukimura asked, hugging her even tighter that she could not breathe. However, her heart is full of happiness.

"How can I forget when I promised the person I love most… more than myself?" Yukimura could never hide his blushing face and he doesn't mind showing it now.

"I guess we've got our promises kept. I love you, Akihime." The one quality Akihime could never hate in Sanada Yukimura is he would always be blunt in his words. All of it, when he speaks is from the deepest core of his noble heart. She could feel it. From the tone, the intensity, the passion, she knows that he truly loves her, perhaps even more than she loves him. All she wants to do right now is to breathe him in and that is exactly what she is doing, embracing him, her husband, the only man she swore to keep in her heart.

"Okaerinasai, Yukimura-sama. I love you too."

Sasuke smiled acknowledgingly from afar, feeling self-satisfied. "I knew you wouldn't need my help."


End file.
